Forgive Me
by Meginatree
Summary: Ozai reflects on all he has done minutes before his life ends.


Disclaimer: I own neither AtLA or the song _Forgive Me. _They belong to Mike and Bryan and Missy Higgins respectively.

Forgive Me

Zuko was standing there, golden eyes cold, the red of his scar a stark contrast to his alabaster skin. He wore a simple red tunic and pants, his hair loose, clutching the two swords that which he had threatened Ozai with on the day of his defection, the day of the eclipse. Fire crackled at his hands, yet he did not attack, merely waiting for the younger yet older bald monk's command.

Ozai's eyes focused on the scar that marred his son's otherwise unblemished face. It was half hidden by the jet-black hair, but was still visible enough to grasp Ozai's attention. His gut twisted, and the Fire Lord felt something take seed there, something he had pushed away at a young age, and had never felt it since. He tried to push the emotion way but it disobeyed only growing stronger as he gazed upon the scar he had given his son. Ozai knew what this emotion was. Guilt. He felt guilty.

_Oh my son look at what I've done_

_But I am learning still_

_Learning still_

_Know that I am learning still_

Ashamed Ozai turned his face away, but he couldn't escape from the guilt. It merely focused on another, a woman, grown old before her time, yet still as beautiful as ever. Her golden eyes were not focused on him, instead turning their attentions to the broken girl in her lap. Pale hands ran over a paler body, trying to erase the blood that covered it. Her voice was a mummer, a jumble of whispers, words only to keep the woman, the mother from collapsing into complete and utter despair.

He knew he had hurt her, and knew that he had probably caused he her to hate him. Yet he still loved her. At least he thought he did. He had gone so long without love he wasn't sure he even knew what it was any more. But he saw the coldness in her eyes, when she glanced up, the hurt, fear and anger that filled them. He had his chance many years ago and had screwed it up royally. Her love for him had been extinguished and from the ashes grew hatred. Yet he still loved her, still craved her touch, still wished for her gentle voice.

_And oh my wife you are my life_

_And I am burning still_

_Burning still_

_Know that I am burning still_

Azula twisted in her mother's lap, blood slipping from her lips as she coughed. She would live, he hoped. She was the strong one, the prodigy, the Princess that could rise above all. But as the Fire Lord looked down on the supposed heir to his throne, he didn't see the woman with all those titles. Instead he saw a little girl, body broken and soul defeated, clutching desperately at her mother and her love the elder woman still held for her. He thought he had done so much for her, but now he realized he had just done it for him. He had forced her to grow up before her time, forced her into a battle no little girl should fight in, forced her to be perfect, just because he couldn't accept anything less.

_And all, all, all of my light is for you_

_And home, home's anywhere you are to_

_So take this one fallen man on his knees_

_Saying please forgive me_

Ozai's golden eyes focused on the trio in front of him, taking in all the wounds he had caused them, the emotional, physical and mental ones. Zuko's scar, Ursa's unnatural hatred, Azula's maliciousness. And all because he couldn't fight against the supposed destiny that his father had set out in front of him. The Fire Lord realized now that it was he, not Zuko, that was the weak one. He had done what was instructed of him, while Zuko had fought rejecting the false destiny that fate supposable had in front of him.

_Oh my God how you make it hard_

_Not to pick the apple_

_Pick the apple_

_And Lord I long to give it back_

Ursa had done what she could to try and make him see the light, show him that his destiny was for him to decide. But instead of following her advice, he ignored her, snubbing her for being weak, pushing her away. So many times he had rejected the hand of help she offered, until one day it was no longer there. In his rage he begun to hurt his son, just because, Zuko with his looks and empathy reminded Ozai of the woman he had lost due to his pride.

_And I was on shaky land_

_Lost and unsure I opened my hand_

_And she held it like sinking sand_

Ozai bowed his head, the weakened crown he wore tumble down from his topknot. With guilty eyes he watched it clumsily roll away, fire glinting off the metal. As it rolled he was reminded of his mistakes, his failures. The war he had continued to fight, the way he pushed his wife aside, and later on his son, the way he warped his little girl's mind, till the jovial girl she had once been was lost for eternity. The fact that he would have sacrificed his son's life just to gain the throne, the way he banished Ursa just because she had ended his father's life, another cruel man, just to save her son. All these mistakes he had made. And all too supposable better his Nation, strength his son, secure his daughter's future.

_But all, all, all of my light is for you_

_And home, home's anywhere you are to_

_So take this one fallen man on his knees_

_Saying please_

The Fire Lord raised his head at the sound of footsteps, locking eyes with the young monk, the last of his race, the Chosen One. The Avatar. He saw the regret in the young boys eyes, regret for what they both knew he had to do to end this war that had begun so many years ago. The world couldn't not survive, would not heal if he continued to live. He only wished he could say sorry for all the things he had done, all the trouble he had caused. The boy raised his staff, grey eyes going blank. Ozai felt the earth rumble, felt the cool breeze of air, the prickle of fire and the coldness of water. And then he felt nothing.

_All, all, all of my light is for you_

_And home, home's anywhere you are to_

_So take this one fallen man on his knees_

_Saying please forgive me_

_Forgive me_

_Forgive me…_

**AN:** LOOK! It's an OOC Ozai. Yet some how when I heard this song I thought immediately of him. I had also recently read a story on LJ that was kinda like this.


End file.
